The present invention relates generally to a carpet treatment and more particularly relates to an attachable fringe treatment for use with a carpet of any length or width.
Carpet manufacturers, distributors, retail outlets, and others may offer carpets that are sized according to the customer""s specifications. For example, a particular carpet design may come on a large bolt of carpeting with a fixed width. A particular carpet segment then may be cut to the desired length. Segments of any length may be cut.
Once the carpet segment has been cut, a fringe or some other sort of a binding is generally applied to the cut ends. Failure to bind the cut ends may result in the ends fraying or unraveling further, the appearance of the carpet with the cut ends may not be acceptable to the consumer. In the past, the cut ends have been sewn, taped, or otherwise mechanically bound. Further, fringe treatments of various types have been sewn onto the cut ends.
None of these applications, however, has been satisfactory in terms of both appearance and timing. For example, while a carpet with sewn ends may have a satisfactory appearance, it may take a significant amount of time to bind the carpet ends. Likewise, carpet tape or similar binding means may be relatively easy to apply, but the final appearance may not be satisfactory to the consumer. Further, the tape may wear out or fray over time and need to be replaced.
What is needed, therefore, is a carpet fringe treatment that can be applied to the cut ends of a carpet segment in both a fast and an attractive manner. Further, the carpet fringe treatment should be reasonably priced, easy to use, and have a useful lifetime similar to that of the carpet segment.
The present invention thus provides a fringe treatment for the edge of a carpet. The fringe treatment may include a glide and a fringe. The glide may have a substantial U-shape such that the glide can accommodate the edge of the carpet. The fringe may include a base portion attached to the glide and a number of tassels connected to the base portion.
Specific embodiments of the present invention may include a glide with a first arm and a second arm. The fringe may be attached to the first arm of the glide. A second fringe also may be attached to the second arm of the glide. The first arm and the second arm each may have a width of about one to two inches. The width of the second arm of the glide may be greater than the width of the first arm. The fringe may cover the first arm of the glide. The glide may be made out of a thermoplastic.
The fringe may be fixedly attached to the base via an adhesive or removably attached via hook and loop fasteners. The fringe may be made out of polyester. The fringe may include a first end portion and a second end portion. The end portions may have a length of tape thereon such that the end portions can fold over the glide and be attached thereto.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide for a carpet. The carpet may include a section of carpet material with a first cut end and a second cut end. A fringe treatment may be removably attached to the cut ends of the carpet section. The fringe treatment may include a glide for mating with the cut ends of the section and a fringe. The fringe may include a base portion attached to the glide and a number of tassels connected to the base portion. The glide may include a substantial U-shape. The fringe may be fixedly attached to the base portion via an adhesive. The fringe may include a first end portion and a second end portion. The end portions of the fringe may have a length of tape thereon such that the end portions can fold over the glide and be attached thereto.
The method of the present invention provides for covering the cut ends of a carpet segment with a fringe treatment. The fringe treatment may include a glide, a fringe attached to the glide, and an over edge portion attached to the fringe. The method may include the steps of sliding the glide of the fringe treatment along a cut end of the carpet segment, folding the over edge portions of the fringe over the glide, and attaching the over edge portions to the glide. The method may further include the step of sliding a glide of a second fringe treatment over a second cut end of the carpet segment.
Other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description of the invention when take in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.